User talk:KnightoftheSea
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the page. Changing Fonts Please don't change the font of romanized titles to Italic, I made them all consistent.--Odin89 01:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) * Oh, sorry.--KnightoftheSea 01:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks ;) --Odin89 01:21, 25 July 2009 (UTC) English Names You can only add english names if FUNimation, Viz or 4Kids added them. Translated names by fans, or even romanized names don't belong in that bit of the info box. Transaltiosn go in "Translation and Dub Issues" and the Romanized names belong elsewhere. One-Winged Hawk 10:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) : But I was adding the names from the FUNi simulcast. That counts, doesn't it? Or are you talking about something else? --KnightoftheSea 17:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm referring to oa Hancock's DF and her name andthings like this. Whatever the case may be, you must link to them, otherwise we've got no proof FUNi has translated them. Not everyone has seen those. One-Winged Hawk 18:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sure thing. --KnightoftheSea 18:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Instead of write only the external link as a reference I think it’s better to write something like this “FUNimation Entertainment – One Piece Anime Episode 400”. --Tipota 23:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll try doing it that way from now on. --KnightoftheSea 23:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Chapter Pages Do you by any chance want some help with putting up the chapter titles on their respective pages?--DancePowderer 02:46, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Sure. Why not?--KnightoftheSea 03:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok, is there a specific place you'd want me to start at?--DancePowderer 22:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Well, the actual volumes haven't been released in the US yet, and the only known chapter names right now are the ones that share the names with the volumes they're in (they can be seen on Viz's website). So we're gonna have to wait until January to start adding English chapter titles. We could, however, clean up some of the information on the chapter pages, since there are a lot of typos and some information left out on them.--KnightoftheSea 01:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Poll on whether to lift DS's ban or not Due to circumstances, there is a discussion as to whether to lift DS's ban or not.Mugiwara Franky 10:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Problem ''Bunchi - This is the romanization used in the English versions. '' You checked on the Odex version of this? "English Versions" also includes this dub. I've been looking out for the use of "English Translations" and "English dub" when I see it because everyone is forgetting to check up on this. If its in the Odex version, its a fine thing to say, but if its not it makes "English Translations" an incorrect statement. You see the problem right? One-Winged Hawk 08:51, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for rethinking on the matter. Its a silly little detail, but it still can make things wrong. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 18:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It's cool. You made a good point, so I changed it.--KnightoftheSea 18:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Nakama Discussion Can you post your opinion and vote there? I think you would be interested in it which is why I'm linking you. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Nakama_Translation SeaTerror 21:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) An Important matter Forum:Wikia's forced new look Just notifying a very important matter in case you haven't heard about it.Mugiwara Franky 11:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages If you have something to say about tabs and splitting of character pages (like now Monkey D. Luffy's page) - i.e. to apply this to other Strawhats? In what variant? Or don't you like the idea at all? Other comments? - please express your opinion [[Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discuusion continues|'here']]. Ruxax 13:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Voting We are currently holding a forum to decide who should be the new admins. If you wish to nominate anyone, please visit the forum within the week. Voting will begin the week after.DancePowderer 05:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) New forums invitation Please participate in the three new forums: * Forum:Using Real Names Instead of Codenames * Forum:Birkans: Unofficial Name * Forum:Infobox Pictures I don't know if you saw the Community Messages, since I posted it there, but few people seems to notice it anyways. Yatanogarasu 18:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC)